Team Cryptid
by Kitsunakatsuma
Summary: When Zak Saturday and Zak Monday got transported into the world of pokemon, they got turned into pikachus in the process! With no recollection of any of their pasts, both pikachus turned themselves into a exploration team. While taking their first steps to their journey, both pikachus will learn things about themselves, and each other. Zak S./Zak M. yaoi in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: two Pikachus

_**Hello everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating stories lately. Then when I found out about secret Saturdays, I dicided that I will make it up to you by making this story. Since I really like Pokemon mystery dongeon, I made a crossover! Sorry for all the talking, ONWARD TO THE STORY!**_

_**Here's the text info:**_

Zak: Zak S.

'Zak': Zak M

'_**...': Thoughts**_

_**Zak Surday and Zak Monday belong to Jay Sheptens!**_

_**~luckykatsuma**_

Team Cryptid chapter 1: Two pikachus

**Zak's P.O.V.**

"...Ugh..."

"Well looks like you woken up."

"..huh?.."

I started to open one eye, then both. I saw something yellow on my left eye, while on my right, I see sand! Quickly, I forced myself up and shook my head. "Hey! Don't do that! Your covering my face with sand!" the voice beside me said again. "Oops...sorry." I replied in a whisper. But then I relized that both of our voices were the same. "It's fine. Who are you anyways? I'm Zak, Zak Monday." The same voice said. After clearing my face, I finally manage to see who the person was.

He looks like a yellow creature. He had long yellow ears with a black curve on the tips. He also has small yellow feet, somewhat fat arms, and a orange bandana on his neck with a 'S' symbol on it. The 'S' looks like a dragon. He also has a black tuff of hair on his forehead with three points on it. "Hey!" 'Zak' said. "You look just like me! But you only have white tuff of hair, not black!"**(1)** He pointed.

Then, I looked at myself on the sea and saw my reflection. He was right! I do look like him! I had the same bandana with the same 'S' symbol on it, And I have a white tuff instead of black! "But..how..?" He said, words drifting off. "I...I don't know. But for your first question, I'm Zak Saturday." I replied, saying the word 'Zak' in a whisper. "Wow, even our names are the same! Huh, what a quincidence. Oh well, By the way, how did you get here?" 'Zak' asked. "I, I don't remember, all that I've remembered is that I heard someone shouting my name, then I blacked out." I replied. "Well, that's fine by me. You know, I don't remember how did I got here ethier. All that I remembered is that I saw swirling red clouds above me, then I blanked out." 'Zak' replied to me.

"Well, I guess that means we're even." I said, raising my hand to shake his. "I guess we are." 'Zak' smirked, shaking my hand. After a few minutes of silence, 'Zak' said. "Hey, I know a place called Wigglytuff's guide. It's not far from here. That's where all exploration teams train to become a top rate exploration team. I wanted to go there, but I will need a partner to become an offical exploration team. So I thought that you would like to join me so we can both become an offical exploration team. So, would you like to join me?" I thought for a minute. Well, I don't know any other places. And this exploration thing is starting to catch my interest. Maybe I should join 'Zak' for this exploration thing. "Well, okay then." I said. "Well, that's great! come on. Let's sleep somewhere and we will go to the guide tommorow morning." 'Zak' said. Then the both of us left from the beach and found a place to sleep, which is actually beneeth a cliff called sharpedo bluff.

**Normal P.O.V.**

But, unknown from them, there was a shadow coming out from it's hiding spot. It chuckled evilly, **'Finally, I've found you, Zak Saturday.' **It thought. Then it laughed evilly like there was no tommorow.

_**Sorry this is short. I'll try to make the next part , se ya!**_

_**If you are wondering why didin't Zak Monday relized that the looked the same, It's because that Zak was buried in the sand. So he can only see that Zak looks like a pikachu.**_

_**~luckykatsuma**_


	2. Chapter 2: the guide's new recruits

_**Hello! As promised on the last chapter, I'm gonna try to make this one long. ENJOY!**_

Zak: Zak Saturday

'Zak': Zak Monday

'_**...': Thoughts**_

_**~Luckykatsuma**_

**Chapter 2: The guide's new recruits**

The next day, the two Pikachus went to wigglytuffs guide. Now both of them are standing in front of a grid. "What's that grid doing here?" Zak asked. "I have no idea. Well, only one way to find out!" 'Zak' replied happily as he walked on top of the grid. "Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice shouted below the grid, which startled the two Pikachus. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint?" Another voice replied, but louder. "The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" The same voice replied. "A pikachu? Well that's not common. But, you don't seem to be a bad pokemon though. ENTER!" the same loud voice shouted as the gates of the guide open. "Now we know what this grid's for. Guess it's for pokemon footprint identification." 'Zak' said as the both entered the building.

When the two Pikachus went into the building, they saw a hole with a ladder. "It looks like this goes underground." Zak said as he and 'Zak went down the hole.

After coming out from the hole, Both pikachus looked around. "Wow, I like what the have done to this place." Zak said. "Yeah, I have to admit, it's nice." 'Zak' replied, looking at the other pikachu. "Hello?" A sqacky voice asked. Both of them turned around only to meet a bird like pokemon that have a quaver note as a head, blue, yellow, white and red feathers. "Excuse me? Were you two the pokemon that went in here before?" He asked. "Yes, we are." Zak said. "Well, I'm Chatchot, the guide master's right hand pokemon! Now if you please go away, don't disturb the primises, we don't want any sales people in here, shoo!" Chatchot said flapping his wings infront of Zak and 'Zak'. "N,no! We aren't sales people!" Zak said. "We are here to become an exploration team. That's why we're here!" 'Zak' added.

"An exploration team? My goodness gravy!" Chatchot said. _'Hmm, it's not all the time that someone want's to join the guide, and these kids are much to young to do so! There are lot's of difficult training and tough missions. They can't do that!' _Chatchot thought. "Umm, Chatchot? Are you okay?" Zak asked. "Oh? What? of course! O-of course I'm alright! Nothing to worry about! He he he!" Chatchot replied in a weird tone. _'Yup, I think He lost his brain.' _'Zak' thought. "Oh yes, You want to join the guide right? Well then come with me!" Chatchot said as he led them to the Guidemaster's chamber.

Inside the guide master's chamber, thre was a big pink pokemon. It had long bunny ears and large green eyes. "Guidemaster! These pokemon wish to join our kind." Chatchot said. But the pokemon didn't move. "Uh...Guidemaster? Are you alright?" Chatchot asked. "Then the pokemon turned quickly while saying "Yoomtah!" Which suprised the three pokemon. "I'm Wigglytuff! The Guidemaster of the guide!" He said. "Now you want to join the guide right? Well then let's do it! What you two need first is your team name. So, What's your team name?" Wigglytuff asked. "Oh! Well, we haven't thought of that yet." Zak replied. "So, what should our team name be?" Zak asked. "I don't know. Any ideas?" 'Zak' asked. "Hmm...how about...Team Cryptid?" Zak suggested. "Team Cryptid? Not bad, I like it!" 'Zak' said. "Alright then! Team Cryptid it is!" Wigglytuff exclaimed. Then a flash of light appeared following a word, "Yoomtah!" "Congratulations! You both have become an official exploration team!" Wigglytuff said happily. In front of the two pikachus was a yellow chest. "Go on! Open it!" Chatchot said as Zak took a peek of what's inside.

There was a map, a strange badge with wings around it, and a bag. "That is your exploration badge, It's for your team identification and rank. Also when you reach a new rank your badge color will change. There is bronze, silver and gold. So do as many missions as possible to go to a new rank." Wigglytuff explained. "And what's this? A map?" Zak asked as he took out a map from the chest. "The map is your wonder map, when you explore new areas, it will be marked automaticlly on your map." Wigglytuff replied. "And finally, the Treasure bag. You can sometimes find things in places known as dongeons. Those places are full of pokemon, items and poke. This treasure bag will help you bring things inside the dongeon. But be careful, when one of you faint in a dongeon, you can lose half of your money and maybe half of your items too. Then you both get kicked out. But you can find lot's of other items everytime you go there! So visit dongeons often to get all sorts of items!" Wigglytuff explained. "Wow, thank's Wigglytuff! We'll make sure that we will do out best!" Zak said happily.

After leaving the chamber, The two pikachus and Chatchot went to the bedrooms. "This is your bedroom! You will stay here while you work for us. So make yourself comfortable!" Chatchot said. Inside the bedroom there was a window and a bed, but there was only one. "Oh, and sorry that there's only one bed. We just build this room a couple of days ago and we only got one bed. But don't worry, the other bed will be coming in about three days. So you both have to sleep in one bed for three nights. Is that okay for you two?" Chatchot asked. Both pikachus cheeks flush bright red. "Y-yeah. It's fine by me." Zak said shyly. "It-it's okay." 'Zak' replied as well, still blushing. "Well alright then! In the mean time you both can do anythng you want. Tommorow you'll be doing your first job, so rest well! Now if you will excuse me, I've got work to do. Have a nice day!" Chatchot said. Just when he was about to leave the room, he is remembered something. "Oh yes, Can i at least know your names please?" he asked. "Oh, uh...my name's Zak and his name's...uh...Kaz! yeah Kaz!" Zak stammered. "Oh, well okay then. Thank you!" Chatchot said as he left the room.

After Chatchot left the room, 'Zak' shouted. "Why did you call me Kaz?!" "Because, it will be wierd if we are both called Zak. And people won't be able to tell the difference of us." Zak explained. "Oh. Okay then." 'Zak' replied. "Well, what do want to do now?" 'Zak' asked. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Zak replied. "Well, why not explore the place for a moment? I'm sure there's more places of the guide to explore!" 'Zak' suggested. "Oh, well alright then! Let's explore! Oh, and by the way, can I call you Kaz? So people won't be suspicious?" Zak asked. "Okay then. But when we are alone, I explect you to call me Zak, okay?" 'Zak' said. "Okay." Zak aggred as they went out from their room.

_**Well, that's the longest chapter I made so far. Please R&R!**_

_**~Kitsunakatsuma (I changed my username)**_


End file.
